User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 1
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Troyl/Troyl's Junk Yard page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 01:51, June 13, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. MLN HQ Forum MLN HQ Forum Join The My LEGO Network HQ Today. It just got out of Beta stage. It has over 2,000 posts and 22 Users. Join The MLN HQ Forum Today. 15:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) hey! i saw your message from my shop: Hey I need: Ancient Spear Fragment 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 Could you help me out? How many clicks total is that? My mln user is LeinardoSmith that would be 30 clicks if you still want to buy them :)-- 19:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) help Need any help.-- 04:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yes --LeinardoSmith (talk) 04:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) what is your problem?-- 05:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can't get enough pipes, loose sparks, or gypsum. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Here are a lot of shops were you can buy that .-- 05:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I can't find gypsum. BTW can I send you a friends request? OK and I have one pipe I can send you one. But some times are those stuff you have to check them to buy it.-- 05:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Is your MLN User German77? --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) yes and I give the pipe tomorrow-- 05:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 05:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) file you have 5 days to give a use to use your avatar File:LeinardoSmith.PNG.-- 13:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) trade You interested in a trade? visit my store and I will help you out.-- 19:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I will be making my own store soon and would like some ideas on what to name it. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 08:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ideas Hello my name is Nastajia12 I'm the waitress on the MLN elves And i thought I could give you some Store name Ideas if you don't already have one, *Leinardo's trade gallery *Smithy's *L.S. Trade club There you go-- 22:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) P.s. we have 53 loose sparks instead. Great ideas Nastajia12 I like the pun of Smithy's instead of Smity's.-- 22:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Shopnav Come to my store Joe's diner -- 23:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC)